


靠近

by uncoeurenhiver



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cellist Merlin, First Time, History Professor Arthur, M/M, Modern Era, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoeurenhiver/pseuds/uncoeurenhiver
Summary: 梅林在盖乌斯的办公室与历史教授亚瑟偶遇，亚瑟无与伦比的美丽令梅林沉沦。但是亚瑟并不打算对他敞开怀抱，梅林必须努力拉近他们之间的距离。





	靠近

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closer (the Cello Song remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562474) by [Nympha_Alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba). 



> Thanks to Nympha_Alba for letting me translate it and for writing this beautiful beautiful story!  
> （感谢Nympha_Alba的授权，谢谢你写出这么美的故事！）
> 
> 警告：年龄差——这个故事里，亚瑟比梅林大11岁

_**你也许会很脆弱**_  
_**在夜的寒意里**_  
_**当感情的大军**_  
_**出征厮杀**_  
尼克·德雷克 ** _《大提琴之歌》_**

 

“在办公室等我。”盖乌斯这样告诉他，所以此刻梅林正站在学校里这条昏暗的走廊上。办公室的门敞开着，两张名片安置在一旁的名片架上，显示这间办公室属于盖乌斯·格林伍德和亚瑟·潘德拉贡。

梅林朝里面打量，房间空无一人，摆着两张办公桌，两张办公椅和两把客椅，高高摞起的纸堆摇摇欲坠，册列排放的书籍数量惊人。绘有金绿色波纹图案的窗玻璃老旧厚重，阳光从中穿行而过。

“有人吗？”梅林傻气地冒出这么一句，被自己的声音吓了一跳，他四下张望确保无人注意。

他在想什么，盖乌斯在一片光照下现身，还是从书堆里钻出来？最后，他礼貌地敲了敲门，仿佛这个举动让他能获准进入。

他轻易就认出了盖乌斯的办公桌。盖乌斯提过，潘德拉贡教授是个年轻人，不过即使再年轻，以盖乌斯的评判标准，也可能意味着任何年龄，梅林觉得面前散落一桌的老花镜不像是潘德拉贡的，由于盖乌斯老是把它们乱放，看样子买了不少。

此外，另一张椅子的椅背上搭着一件皮夹克，梅林肯定他从未见过舅舅穿这种衣服。想象盖乌斯身着夹克的滑稽形象，不禁令他哑然失笑。

梅林把帆布包放在地上，然后展开乐谱，铺在堆满书的桌子上。要充分利用时间。盖乌斯起码还要半个小时才到。

音符跃然纸上，活灵活现，乐谱蹦入脑海，蓄势待发。梅林想象着自己的手指在琴颈处摆好位置，运弓揉弦，弓与弦交织起舞，使大提琴低吟浅唱。梅林沉浸在自己的演奏里，根本没有注意有人进来，直到他抬起头惊讶地发现潘德拉贡教授坐在办公桌前。

空气瞬间凝固。梅林的呼吸也一并暂停。世界因难载这份情深意重而停止转动。

面前的历史教授美得无与伦比令他措手不及。他未曾预料自己正颤抖着身体，头晕目眩。为什么会这样？他们根本一点都不认识。此刻依然陌生……

一束光斜越过桌面，落在潘德拉贡肩头，抚摸着他的脸颊和头发。他的目光在梅林身上长久地停留。略显困惑的脸庞浮现一丝倦意，一缕忧伤。

梅林总算想起来他需要呼吸。

等一下我要就此开个玩笑，他寻思着，关于我们初次见面时脑海里小提琴的声音。

但这不是小提琴，这是大提琴，再说他的脑子里无时无刻不装着音乐。

“顺便说一下，我是梅林。”他率先开口，让此之前不曾发生的对话继续。

 _ **拜托，梅林。表现得正常点。**_ 他起身绕过桌子，朝潘德拉贡伸出一只手，他握住了梅林的手，依然面带不解 。

梅林忍不住去想，潘德拉贡是否也感觉到了，他们肌肤相触的瞬间身体发出的阵阵轻颤，滋滋作响的电流从手臂蹿至心脏。

潘德拉贡低声说道：“亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”他收回手掌，将视线转移至电脑屏幕，明显不想继续谈话。

在梅林心里他已经是“亚瑟”了。

他透过低垂的睫毛观察起亚瑟，伴随着无声的乐章，直到盖乌斯下课回来。

 

***

 

对于梅林一天到晚待在他办公室这种反常行为，盖乌斯并未多言。对此梅林心怀感激。他不知道如何是好，一次次拜访办公室，怀揣微乎其微的希望期待亚瑟坐在办公桌前。在假装等盖乌斯的时间里他会研究乐谱，偶尔也做点真正的工作，但关注的焦点一直是亚瑟。

离开盖乌斯的办公室，亚瑟又成为他的白日梦想，他想象阳光穿过桌面，在亚瑟肩头投下一片明亮的金绿色阴翳。他想象亚瑟眼睛中挥散不去的痛苦，面庞上丛生遍布的孤寂，还有唇角久久停驻的忧伤。所有这些，梅林想用一个个亲吻将它们悉数驱散。

亚瑟似乎不知道该如何对他。有时梅林猜不透他投过来的眼神。谨慎锐利，莫测难解。

也许梅林踢掉鞋子把脚放在椅子上，同时摆动手指，凭空演奏的做法在他看来太学生气了。不时，当梅林捕捉到亚瑟停留自身的眼神时，他会即刻退缩着收回目光，仿佛因此而受伤。

然而随着时间流逝，梅林在亚瑟的目光深处察觉出一些不为人知的情感，那是疯狂生长的欲望，每当他被梅林的双手吸引侧目流连时，那欲望变得更加深重。

亚瑟并非无动于衷，希望在梅林心中生根发芽。

 

***

 

梅林沿着走廊朝办公室走去，阵阵欢笑从敞开的门里传来。一个女人坐在亚瑟办公桌上一角，一个美丽的女人，双腿纤细修长，秀发乌黑柔顺，皮肤晶莹剔透。她的手搭在他肩上。显然他们很熟——梅林从没见过亚瑟如此放松。更未见过他开怀大笑，他的脸庞因此焕发出光彩。而他双眸蕴藏的忧郁似乎只为梅林一人存在。

一声不响地，梅林在盖乌斯的办公椅上坐下，他踢掉鞋子，把脚放在椅子上，盯着女人伸手抹去眼角因大笑而蹦出的眼泪。

“我很想你。”亚瑟告诉她，又露出一个微笑，而梅林环抱住膝盖，贴紧自己阵阵作痛的胸口。

“她很漂亮。”梅林在女人走后开口说道。笨蛋。根本没必要指明，亚瑟有眼睛会自己看。“你——我是说——”他像个傻瓜一样吞吞吐吐，在心底不停地嘲笑自己，他伸手揉搓着胡茬尚存的脸颊，那如同砂纸摩擦发出的声音在房间飘荡。“你在和她约会吗？”

这完全不关他的事，但他需要一个答案。亚瑟沉默了片刻，仿佛需要好好思索一番，最后他终于开口：“没有。她是我最好的朋友。认识最久的一个，真的。也是唯一一个能容忍我的人。”

这是亚瑟主动说过最多的话了。

她不是唯一一个，梅林多想告诉他：我也可以，我打算这么做，我想这么做。

可是他还没有权利对亚瑟说出这份誓言，道出任何心声，他会将承诺小心珍藏好，但愿亚瑟……但愿亚瑟有意。但愿亚瑟想要 _ **他**_ 。

突然间，梅林情不自禁地笑了。他可以等。他可以等待，直至亚瑟眼中的那抹欲望终因时间的累积而溃堤，倾泻千里。

 

***

 

梅林通常不会如此执着。如果对方对他的表示没有回应，他会放弃。但是亚瑟对他 ** _有_** 感觉——只是梅林不清楚他是如何表达的。仿佛他的内心激战正酣，乱舞无章。如果亚瑟肯向他伸出手，而梅林予以回应——他会回应，因为他如何能拒绝？——但是亚瑟迅速抽回，仿佛因此灼伤了手指。

我不是你的学生，梅林想朝他大喊。我不是禁区。我就在你面前，如果你想要我，我的身心全部属于你。

而这正是问题所在，不是吗？

 

***

 

梅林在练习结束后朝盖乌斯的办公室走去，他在院子里碰见了伊莲娜和芙蕾雅，于是他们一起到拱廊下躲雨。看着路面溅起的朵朵雨花，梅林对他新买的琴盒充满感激。他解开背在肩上的系带，小心地把琴放下，立在身边，活像一枚盾牌和他一起抵挡风雨。

“我们老远就看见你了。”伊莲娜说着，指了指琴盒。罂粟红，如此鲜艳的颜色映照在脸颊，像是染上一层红晕。

梅林咧开嘴角，“是啊，我想月亮上也能看见吧。”

姑娘们笑了起来。

“这绝对不便宜，”芙蕾雅说，“用了一种碳纤维材料，对吧？”

梅林点头，将盒子转了个方向，好让她们进一步欣赏。“我自己可买不起，盖乌斯说如果我能付一半的费用，他就出另一半。”

“真好啊。”芙蕾雅叹了口气，朝自己那个破损不堪的小提琴盒投去怜惜一瞥。

月亮上也许看不见罂粟红的琴盒，但是院子对面的咖啡车那儿一定看得到。梅林不用目睹就知道到亚瑟在那儿。他的后颈被亚瑟的目光盯得发烫。

即便如此，他依然没有转身打个招呼。怀恨在心不是一件好事，但是因为那个栖身他桌角的美丽女人，梅林想让他尝尝报复的滋味，尝尝那天自己心如刀绞的疼痛。于是他讲了一些愚蠢的笑话，逗得姑娘们喜笑颜开，她们漂亮的脸蛋，在枯燥乏味的雨天闪闪发光。

这些，亚瑟。也许能让你 ** _想明白_** 。

 

***

 

是时候更进一步了。

这天，梅林没有待在盖乌斯的桌前，而是走向亚瑟的，他靠得很近，近到亚瑟身上好闻的香味扑面而来，梅林猜测是沐浴露残留的香气。他想按住亚瑟的双肩，低头亲吻他的脖子，埋进衬衫领口深深攫取他温热的芬芳。可他并没有这么做，他趴在桌子上看着挂在墙上的软木板。那上面有一幅画，是一张艺术明信片，他早就发现了，只是一直没近距离观察过。

“那是什么？”

一秒钟后，亚瑟从板子上把它取下来递给梅林，“乔治·费德里科·沃茨。弥诺陶洛斯。”

这幅画对亚瑟来说意味着什么，有什么特别的意义，否则不会出现在木板上。梅林近乎虔诚地捧着它，仿佛捧着易碎的珍宝。

弥诺陶洛斯是个怪物，长着公牛的脑袋和尾巴，有着人一样肌肉发达的身躯和手臂。整张画气氛压抑，不详之感袭来，恐怖即将降临，而这凶兆是怪物本身还是冲着它去的，不得而知。它既可能处于危险之中，也可能 ** _是_** 危险的。它在等待着什么，身体半转，在护墙后面盯着远方。背脊弯曲，肌肉因太过用力而紧紧绷起，不知道什么缘故，它看起来凄凉无助。如此孤独。

“这是你最喜欢的画？”梅林询问。这是一个幼稚的问题。

所以没办法给出恰当的回答，“不，一定程度上来说的话，不完全是。”

梅林笑了，不是对亚瑟，而是对自己。他活该得到这么个含糊不清的回答。

“说不过去呀。”他穷追不舍，把明信片还给亚瑟，他们的手各执明信片的一端，短短一瞬，梅林看在眼里。“它有什么意义吗？”

答案显而易见，但是梅林想听亚瑟说。 ** _告诉我一些什么_** 。让我见证你心的高墙土崩瓦解。

“就像你重复听的那首歌，”他引导着亚瑟，“你和朋友沿公路旅行时听的那首，以后每当你听到，仍能感觉阳光晒在脸上，风吹乱头发。或者像那块糕点的香甜气息，它能带你回到童年，在妈妈的厨房里舔掉木勺上面糊的画面依稀可见。很难把这些事情分开，你懂吗？”

他期待亚瑟有所反应，像鱼一样，咬住食物。快点，上钩。吞下诱饵。给我一点回应。

这不是他第一次这么干了，一点点地敞开自己，交付于他，有时候他看到亚瑟眼中有火花跳动。其他时候，他又退缩着置身事外。

梅林回身，坐到桌子另一边的客椅上。也许他的例子真的稀疏平常，微不足道。也许亚瑟仍把他当成学生对待。但是梅林不是小孩子了。他是专业的大提琴手，天赋异禀的艺术家，二十四岁生日早就不知过去多久了。

故事不期而至，令梅林诧异不已。虽然被分解地支离破碎，省略的部分远比讲述的内容丰富，却珍贵如同一份礼物。故事发生在亚瑟小的时候，他和妈妈一起参观画廊，在这幅画前面伫立良久，而他好奇妈妈脸上的泪水从何而来。

“我就知道，”梅林的声音很安静，“我就知道这里面藏着故事。”

“是吗？”亚瑟摇摇头，微微一笑。接着，一如既往，疏离不可避免地发生。他直起背，就仿佛刚才做了什么被禁止的事，而现在至少要假装在工作，他漫无目的地把文件翻来倒去。

梅林朝明信片的方向点点头，它被放回到木板上原来的位置。他要向亚瑟展示自己观察到的，从之前了解到少的可怜的事情里总结出的关于他的种种，他想多了解他，更了解他。“它已经磨损褪色，依然被你摆在这，放在视线所及之处。你一抬眼就能看到。这肯定意味着 ** _什么_** 。”

亚瑟笑了起来，一股喜悦的震颤从头到脚传遍梅林全身，温暖在这个昏暗的雨天涓涓流淌。笑容令亚瑟精神焕发，双眸比平日更加湛蓝。他期待看见亚瑟展露这样的笑容，想再次听见亚瑟悦耳的笑声。于是他向他靠近。近到他可以将耳朵贴上亚瑟的胸膛，聆听雷鼓般隆隆作响的心跳。

亚瑟就该是这副模样。满溢幸福的模样。

 

***

 

那天起他们仿佛跨越了横亘于心的界限，撬开了闭锁已久的房门，亚瑟开始对他敞开心扉。虽然过程漫长而平缓，至少他们正在取得进展。

每一小步的迈进都值得铭记。

他们在咖啡馆偶遇。梅林决定从盖乌斯的桌子做坐到亚瑟对面。（亚瑟对梅林的行为微微皱眉，不过也没有反对。）然后是一顿计划好的午餐之约，之后亚瑟送梅林回家……每一小步的迈进都让他们靠得更近，但还不够。远远不够。

接着又是在咖啡馆，这一次，梅林开始了悟真正困扰亚瑟的是什么。

室内的窗户半覆着雾气，冰冷的雨水在外侧玻璃留下道道条痕。这样的天气，如果无法安睡整日，就会抱怨一天。环绕周身皆是暗淡无光，唯有身边的男人永远光彩夺目。

梅林的手肘撑在桌面，支起脑袋。

“我所有朋友都慢慢成双成对了，”他抱怨道，“想想挺可怕的，你觉得呢？很快他们就会结婚，然后会有孩子，然后……”

然后他仍将坐在亚瑟对面，看着他，欲望无处安放。这样的想法令他心生绝望。他希望有一次，就只是一次，能有人像昨晚兰斯和格温看着对方那样看着自己，神魂颠倒，心醉神迷。

亚瑟望着远处，“我所有的朋友都结婚了，有了家庭。”

他的声音里有股情愫让梅林抬起头。我们是一样的，他这样想，我们都是落单的人，但是他比我感觉更糟，因为他觉得自己已然苍老，不配拥有这一切。不配拥有我。

这就是症结所在。

他想一把推开桌子，将亚瑟的脸捧在手心，用拇指轻抚他颧骨下的凹陷，再用一个很长很长的吻让他明白自己错得有多离谱，孤独会就此消散，像积雪在阳光下消融。

每一小步的迈进都弥足珍贵。

梅林在桌子下向前伸出腿，他的双脚环绕住亚瑟的。他没有挪开。亚瑟也没有。

 

***

 

“过来，”亚瑟对他说，“我想给你看看那幅画的真身。”

他们并肩走在画廊，亚瑟向他娓娓道来画家和雕塑家以及作品背后的历史——这一件是突破性的，开创了一个全新的时代，那一件是战争阴霾下创作出的……当人对自己钟爱的事情如数家珍时，凝神聆听不免如痴如醉。此时的亚瑟比平日里梅林见到的更深刻动人——他的声音饱含自信，双眸沉着镇定，双手在空中飞舞，描绘出一个又一个形象。

“喏，我们到了，就是这幅。弥诺陶洛斯。”

他们挨得太近，手肘抵在了一起，伫立画前一言不发，直到亚瑟的声音打破寂静。

“我喜欢这幅画的一点是你可以从太多角度去欣赏它。沃茨是一个讽喻画家，但你不必知道这点。这里他运用了多重象征手法，这点你可以了解——也可以不知道，你不懂这些照样可以感受到画里蕴藏的力量。”

梅林点点头，偏过脑袋，“这幅画真的很丑，不是吗？天空和云彩很美，我也喜欢背景里模糊的海和帆，微不可察，引人联想，但是弥诺陶洛斯这个怪物……它奇丑无比让你觉得同情。还有这四四方方的护墙不是太奇怪了吗？占了那么多画面。”

亚瑟若有所思地点头，“也许布局裁剪是有点奇怪，但我喜欢这种未经修饰的率真，牛头怪填满了整幅框面……除了这个怪物，再盛不下他物。作为观众，不免被它强劲的身体和可怕的毁灭力压垮。毕竟，弥诺陶洛斯就站在那看着海面，等着享用人肉！然而你还能看见无尽的孤独……和自我厌恶。我想这也是我妈妈看见的。你费尽心思想要消灭的怪物正是你自己。活着就得成为谋杀犯，想要生存就要杀戮。多么正确，多么可怕，每个人都能产生共鸣，过了近三十年，至少我现在是这么想的。没有人能救你，你只能依靠自己，不管用什么办法。”

梅林屏住了呼吸。这是认识以来亚瑟最无保留的坦白，情真意挚远远超过他所有朋友都组建家庭的那场谈话。亚瑟在这丑陋生物身上看到的孤独无助令梅林的胸口隐隐作痛。

“这种孤独在与我对话，”亚瑟继续说着，回应梅林丛生的思绪，“看弥诺陶洛斯紧张地从我们眼前转身的样子。是在寻找下一个受害者还是仅仅只想努力活下去？它知道自己的命运走向何方吗？它是要攀上护墙然后纵身跳下，以死收场？”

梅林转过头来看着亚瑟，而亚瑟也寻找到他的眼睛，四目相对。

“七名童男和七名处女在那艘船上，你之前说过的？”梅林问。

“是的。”

梅林将视线转移到画上，“我看，也许他会爬护墙，或者选择走楼梯，”梅林笑嘻嘻地说，“也许他只是厌倦了孤独，想冲下去拦住那艘船，然后和所有人一起办派对。”

亚瑟震惊地看着他，随即放声大笑，然后转身，耸了耸肩，“我们走吧。”

他们身体的距离已从办公室的宽度缩短至此刻梅林左肩与亚瑟右肩之间的两英寸。而十年岁月的空缺却难填补，梅林开始明白亚瑟眼中的悲伤为何而来，开始明白他甚至不愿尝试一下的原因。

但是我们不需要在意这个，他们在长椅落座，梅林这样想着。我们只要接受，然后再把它忽略。

他意识到亚瑟在看他，而他直直地盯着前方，向前伸直了腿。亚瑟温热的手掌覆上了他的，他吓了一跳，努力抑制住呼吸。 _ **终于**_ 。他小心翼翼地吐气。他没出声，也不想亚瑟说话。他只想在这儿被亚瑟亲吻，在明亮画廊的木质长椅上，然后在亚瑟的住处继续，然后他再也不要离开亚瑟的被窝，抑或他的生活，再也不要。

“我对你来说太老了。”亚瑟开口。他的声音粗重，好像需要极力吞咽，仿佛付出了很大代价才说出这些。

梅林低下头，想弄明白脑袋里哗哗的瀑布声是怎么回事。此刻没有大提琴的旋律，只有嘈杂的噪音。这不应该是梅林的决定吗——决定亚瑟对他来说是否“太老”？还是说该颠倒一下，不是你（对我）而是我（对你），这当真说明亚瑟把他当孩子看？

“对我来说太老？”他质问，声音低沉紧绷，“还是我对你来说太年轻？”

也许他对牛头怪的无理评论让亚瑟觉得敷衍。难道他说的话听起来那么不认真？他翻过手掌，掌心朝上贴上亚瑟，如果今后再也无法牵住亚瑟的手，至少此刻他希望倾其所有牢牢把握。

“那不是一样的吗？”亚瑟疑问。

“不，不一样，完全不一样。”画廊寂静无声。之前的安然静谧变得沉闷压抑。“你根本不明白，是不是？”

亚瑟皱起眉头重复着：“我对你来说太老了。”

他的声音开始颤抖，话一出口更像是个问题。噪音逐渐退去，大提琴的声音重回脑海。他与亚瑟十指相扣，发出满意的轻哼。

 

***

 

音乐学院的练习室打造得空旷简洁——拱形的窗户嵌入雪白的墙壁，镶花地板上放着木质椅子，几个谱架靠着墙叠放在一起。

梅林摆好大提琴，闭上双眼开始演奏，将重点放在情感的表现力上。

他开始意识到如果想对亚瑟表达自己的感情，言语不是最好的选择。他不善言辞，有时候甚至弄巧成拙。但他的音乐从不出错。他可以运用音乐准确细腻地表达，他可以在其中倾注所有的情感，所有的心愿，全部的渴望，让所有人听见。

不是每个人都 ** _能_** 听懂，除了亚瑟。

 

***

 

他必须确保亚瑟到场。“今晚你会来吧？”

梅林靠着门框，肾上腺素已在血管飙升。如果他在音乐会前不紧张，那可不是个好兆头。

桌子对面，亚瑟放下钢笔，全神贯注地看着他，这一次他卸下防备。欲望在他眼中重又浮现，梅林的心猛地震颤。

“我当然会。”

梅林止不住蔓延的笑意，亚瑟也回以笑容。他转身准备离开，随即又转身回来，狂乱的心跳压得他喘不过来气。“那我们到时候见，”一个呼吸的停顿，“亚瑟？”

漫长的时刻终于降临，拉开他告白的序幕。他声音里有什么沉入名为亚瑟的漩涡，如钩子般将亚瑟勾住，好让自己在紧张不安中站稳脚跟。

“第一首，”梅林说，“幕间休息后的第一首曲子。是献给你的。”

那根弦紧紧绷起，颤颤巍巍，等待被收起。亚瑟起身来到他面前，近在咫尺。然后距离消失。

他的手顺着梅林的下巴滑动，手指在梅林的发丝间游走，然后他们双唇相碰，略微干涩，直至亚瑟在口中吮吸起梅林的下唇，这一刻目眩神迷。当他后退着拉开距离，梅林的双腿颤抖不止，他睁大了双眼看着亚瑟。如果他在期待什么戏剧性的事情，那么并未上演。亚瑟只是笑着用鼻子蹭着他的鼻子，梅林觉得自己的笑容把嘴角都扯痛了。

“我会听的。”亚瑟回答。

 

***

 

这是梅林对待演出的方式，如果余生再也无法演奏任何乐器，至少懂得如何以华丽的姿态鞠躬谢幕。当他像这样演奏的时候，一切就位，每个音符完美无误，他会在音乐中消失，仿佛他不再拥有一个身体，只剩一个纯净的灵魂，融入音乐之中，忘记周围的一切。而这一次，坐在观众席中的亚瑟仿佛一个焦点，像一只锚将他牢牢拴在这个房间，留在这个世界。他将压抑已久的渴望，隐藏至深的情欲，深切热烈的爱恋通通化作旋律——全世界都在聆听，只有亚瑟了然于心。

 

***

 

亚瑟的床闻起来就是亚瑟的味道。和他趴在桌上观察软木板那次闻到的一样馥郁。现实如梦似幻，掌声经久不息，肾上腺素依然翻涌，鲜花簇拥，香槟庆祝，当出租车启动时，亚瑟执起梅林的手，在手掌落下细碎的吻，再将手指一根一根送入口中吮吸，直到梅林按捺不住呻吟出声。新奇与熟悉交织着一股脑儿涌来，梅林的心在胸口肆意疯狂地跳动。

“如果你想，你可以操我。”亚瑟对他说。而仅仅听见“操”从他口中发出，就可以令梅林高潮。

亚瑟来到梅林的分身，极尽温柔地坐了下去，这是梅林见过最为热辣的场面。他将头后仰，发出满足的叹息，亚瑟开始动起来，并欺身压上舔舐梅林脖颈处的凹陷。

“我也想要你，”他喃喃低语，“自始至终都想。”

梅林深吸一口气，静静躺着将亚瑟的话一字一句收入心底，静静躺着好让高潮不要那么快到来。他紧紧闭上双眼，感觉眼角有泪水渗出，快感袭来，他拼命攀附着亚瑟，让自己进入得更深，抽动得更快。他抬起膝盖，美妙无比的感觉让他情不自禁露出笑容。亚瑟也笑盈盈地看着他，在高潮来临时伏在他身上喘息。

 

***

 

夜寐时分，雨水不知不觉变成了雪花，他们醒来，发现世界一片银白。

“天公终于做了决定。”亚瑟说道。

梅林不确定他指的是什么，但是听上去亚瑟很高兴，所以一定是好的方面。他翻了个身，蜷在亚瑟身边，贴近他温暖柔软睡意沉沉的身体，直至他们之间再无一丝缝隙。


End file.
